jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Perseus Friend
| occupation = Biologist | affiliation = Soviet Union (formerly) Randolph Hellebore (formerly) Colonel Irina Sedova | status = Deceased | role = | portrayed = | first_appearance = SilverFin | last_appearance = By Royal Command }}Dr. Perseus Friend is a fictional Nazi biologist, who first appeared in the premiere novel of the Young Bond prequels to the main James Bond series: 2005's SilverFin by Charlie Higson, and later reappeared in his final Young Bond book, By Royal Command in 2008. History Early Life Perseus was born to an Irish father and a Russian Mother, but he was born and raised in Germany. in the Great War, his father helped Germany to develop toxic gasses for warfare. After the war ended, Professor Friend's work was banned, and so he traveled the world, and worked in Japan, Argentina, and finally Russia. Perseus learned all he could from his father, and the two eventually worked together in Saratov, where they worked for the Soviet government in order to create weapons. Perseus pursued biology instead of chemistry, and investigated germs and germ warfare. The two were eventually approached with a job offer from Lord Randolph Hellebore, but in an attempt to keep them from telling their secrets, the Soviet government gassed the scientists with their own projects. Perseus however, was lucky enough to have been outside of the laboratory, and moved quietly to Scotland. ''SilverFin Hellebore signed Friend on to work on their project codenamed "SilverFin", named after the lake surrounding Hellebore's castle. Perseus had no interest in anything but his work, however he did read and admire the ambitions of Adolf Hitler, whose views on human experimentation and selective breeding he found tantalizing. While in Scotland, Friend and Hellebore worked to better the human race by experimenting with human growth and hormones to alter size and strength. They were able to synthesize a pill form, which had few negative side effects aside from increased aggression and decreased intelligence. However, they pushed to continue and tried an injectable serum, which proved to turn the pigs they used as test subjects into mutant freaks like Algar Hellebore, who had tested the serums on himself before they were ready. When Alfie Kelly fell into the lock, and Algar brought him to them, expecting they would nurse him, they instead tried to strengthen the malnourished boy for injection. His heart gave out on the first injection. Fortunately, James Bond broke into the castle to search for Kelly, and they caught Algar trying to take him away. They quickly chose to use James as a test subject, and Friend began taking notes on his behavior before he attempted to escape, and they injected him with the SilverFin serum. They then locked him in a hidden room to await his second dose. However: The boy escaped, and returned with Randolph's son George Hellebore to destroy the lab. Perseus lead the scientists to the burning basement, where in disbelief, Perseus wandered into the fire. By Royal Command'' References Category:Nazis Category:SilverFin characters Category:Literary characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Sociopaths